


Sinful Temptation

by chkoh85



Category: Troyler - Fandom, Troyler RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Actor Darren Criss, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, First Threesome, Friendship, M/M, Model Troye Sivan, Multi, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Prompted by the Fashion Show Tyler and Darren went, Threesome, Youtuber Tyler Oakley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkoh85/pseuds/chkoh85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan, a couple who fancies new thrills in the bedroom. Darren Criss is one of their cheeky friend who doesn't mind new experience. </p><p>Okay. Sucky summary but what do you expect? It's a story of a threesome and it involves these three, unbelievably cute guys and there is very little plot. So, there. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another oneshot that I have worked on for about a month and I have to say I am deeply challenged when I wrote this. It is my first time writing in third-person POV and I hope I didn't blotch it too terribly. (I have a trustee beta to correct my wrongs and I love her dearly) But I am happy with what I came up. Hope you will like it too. It was prompted by a photo of Tyler and Darren at a fashion show and they looked absolutely mouth-watering. So there, a oneshot as a result! Tee-hee.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the pure smutness and I'm gonna go hide somewhere and blush. 
> 
> Cheers!  
> Chin

The air in the room was gradually getting stuffier, almost too thick and hot to be inhaled smoothly. It was dense, it was electric; they could feel the sizzling sparks of excitement shooting in all directions. The thick layer of pheromones was not visible to the eye, but so very potent to those in the room. Their naked bodies felt like they were set on fire, their skin was licked by the abundant musky hormones which were induced purely by lust and desire.

Three pairs of eyes darting to one another, unable to keep their focus to just one for too long. Three pair of lips parted, each pair breathing in the thick air in succession, expelling them as quickly as they took them in. Three separate hands were busy teasing their own lengths, deliberate and provoking. Soon, the teasing turned to pleasuring, both to the eyes of their audiences and to their own bodies. Each stroke was alluring and inviting, each squeeze was creating more tension in their bodies and the thrill was exponentially heightened knowing they were being watched and studied in detail.

The exhibitionist behaviour was not foreign to them at all; one is a youtube sensation, one an actor and the last, a model. It's fair to say that all three of them were no stranger to scrutinizing eyes. In fact, they craved the attention. They are confident about their bodies and they are comfortable in their own skin. When they were showered with attention and great appreciation, they would not have shied away but breathed them in, embraced and cherished them to the fullest.

And that is exactly why this perfectly unplanned arrangement would work. All three are confident, all three are determined and most importantly, all three knew that after this experience, it wouldn't change a thing, but in return strengthen whatever relationship they had before with each other. A friend, boyfriends, or confidante, the lines would still be clear as day due to one significant quality; Trust.

It was a Saturday afternoon at the New York fashion week, showcasing the Todd Snyder's 2016 Menswear Spring/Summer Collection. Tyler had just finished a brief interview at the red carpet before he excused himself to make his way inside. He was recognized immediately by the organizing party and ushered to his seat in the front row. He smiled widely when he saw Darren was already there, making small talk with some important people in the fashion world.

"Darren! My baeeee!"

"Tyler! Come here, you!" Darren pulled Tyler into his arms to give him a crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek before straightening himself again. "We shouldn't go so long without seeing each other. I can't stand it." He said dramatically.

"Oh yeah, you can't ever get enough of me once you've had a taste of me, Darren." Tyler wiggled his eyebrows playfully and chuckled loudly at his own jokes before they both were seated next to each other.

Tyler and Darren have always had a special kind of relationship ever since they crossed path a few years ago. It was no secret that Tyler was an avid fan and his shameless thirst for Darren was unfathomably endless. Darren on the other hand had always kept an eye on Tyler and binge watched all of his youtube videos. He thought that Tyler was an interesting character and when he finally had a chance to get to know Tyler, he had never regretted it.

They both had similar passions and thoughts about life, which over time built a strong bond for the two of them. Although, Darren had been with a few guys throughout his life, he and Tyler had never ventured into that direction throughout the course of their friendship. It wasn't strange, since both of them had such similar personalities; they chose to remain close friends but never lacking in the teasing department. It's not a secret that they both were flirty people.

"Hey, Tyler.. I think Tyson's checking you out." Darren said into Tyler's ear, hand placed on his mid back when he leaned in to tease Tyler. He felt Tyler's body tense, just a fraction, in his seat before Tyler turned to look at him with an unamused but mischievous look.

"Hmmmm... I wouldn't blame him. I mean, have you  _seen_  me?" He retorted in sass, but kept in casual and fun because that's just how it is between the two of them.

"Oh, I wouldn't blame him either. You look absolutely delicious in this outfit." Darren replied without missing a beat.

Tyler chuckled lightly under his breath, for fear of catching any unnecessary attention of the fellow photographers present in the room. "You haven't seen anything yet, babe. Besides, you don't look so bad yourself. If I were single, I would have  _ravaged_  you in the changing room, a long time ago." He concluded with another dramatic eyebrows wiggling and soon after, both of them burst out laughing but kept their volume low.

The room was suddenly deprived of its main lights with the exception of the tiny bulbs skirting the long runway in front of them. Music started playing while a huge spotlight beamed from the high ceiling to the backdrop of the stage. The show was starting. One by one the models began to strut down the strip of white catwalk, each of them donning a different piece from the collection but still told a story as a whole. Darren looked over at Tyler and saw that he was pretty invested in the show.

"You know, you act way too cool for this kind of event." Darren spoke over the loud music but not loud enough to irritate the others.

"I happen to be a special guest of the designer, the least I could do is pretend I'm well educated about fashion and blend in a little."

"Well, one would think you'd be well primed Tyler, seeing that your boyfriend is an exclusive model for Todd."

Tyler can't help but smirk at the mention of his beautiful boyfriend. It's true that he had been handpicked by Todd to model for his line a year ago and it had been a turning point for his career. Not only had it successfully launched his career but elevated his status significantly in the fashion industry. Tyler couldn't be prouder. Troye Sivan, the new face of Todd Snyder Menswear.

"Yeah. Well, the fashion industry is evolving every day; it's hard to keep up, darling. Speaking of the devil.."

As Tyler finished his sentence, they had redirected their attention to the familiar brunette currently striding down the narrow platform so effortlessly, looking incredibly sexy. He was wearing a three-piece spring look and they fitted to his lean body like a glove. His walk was confident and his expression was neutral but hinted with an underlying smugness.

Looking at the fine specimen that is Troye Sivan, Darren can't help but to lean over again and tease Tyler further with more boldness.

"Do you think he would feel threatened by me if he saw me do  _this_?" He whispered into Tyler's ear, deliberately brushing his lips against it before he poked his tongue out to lick his earlobe.

He smirked triumphantly to himself as he felt a subtle shiver run through Tyler's body. There was an odd satisfaction bubbling in his chest, knowing Tyler had been affected by his teasing. He straightened up his body and looked over at Tyler nonchalantly, in time to see Tyler widening his cerulean blue eyes and a tint of red blush colouring his cheeks.

Darren shot him a big grin, a grin that may convey sweetness and innocence to the eyes of the public but for Tyler, it was completely the opposite. That grin spoke of mischief and challenge. It took Tyler a while to control his bodily reactions that had been rudely provoked by Darren. Whilst he did that, a plan had been slowly cooked up, forming into something extraordinary. With careful contemplation and choosing the correct course of action, a semi solid plan was hatched and Tyler couldn't keep the sly grin off his face.

Darren gulped at the suddenly change of attitude. He was dreading the form of revenge that Tyler may rain down on him. Instead of a smack to the back of his head like he expected from Tyler, Darren saw him grinning slyly at him, a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. Tyler raised a finger at Darren, making the come hither movement to urge him closer. When he thought Darren was close enough, he placed a hand into Darren's thigh, leaning in closely, until his chest was touching Darren's arm.

"You know... I think Troye would be delighted by the idea of us. We are always open to...  _new thrills_  behind closed door, if you know what I mean." He whispered suggestively into Darren's ear, making sure that he used his most seductive voice. He kissed Darren lightly just below his ear while simultaneously giving his thigh a firm squeeze, inching nearer to his crotch, letting it rest there.

Darren's reaction was immediate. With a stuttered breath, he closed his eyes, letting the tingling sensation run through his body. Goosebumps started to decorate the length of his body, underneath his clothes. He was beginning to feel the tell-tale sign of his length stirring to life. Darren took a long inhale of cool air, trying to calm his natural bodily reaction. When he opened his eyes to return his gaze to Tyler, he knew by the change of their body language, that the dynamics between them had shifted. Looking into his darken eyes, Darren had acknowledged the silent exchange of meaningful looks between them while he was overwhelmed with foreign, but welcomed emotions of curiosity and want.

"Oh? Is that so?" Darren asked, both of them shocked to hear the lower octave of his voice serenading their ears.

"Hmmmm..." Tyler purred in the brunette's ear before he continues. "Troye and I, we share the same thirst and infatuation when it comes to you, babe."

With that piece of new information swimming in the fore front of Darren's mind, he saw the subject of their conversation strutting past them, giving them a playful wink before striking a pose and strutting back down the runway before disappearing backstage.

Roars of applause sounded across the room when the designer came out to the runway, with Troye handing him a bouquet of flower as a form of congratulatory to the success of the show.

"Let's go grab our arm candy and head back to my place now, shall we?"  


***

Troye was moving at a slow pace, perfectly in sync to the music. His pliable body rolled languidly with his hips, swaying left and right. He was clearly enjoying himself as his demeanour was carefree and loose. Each movement was seduction to its finest; each swing of hips was a bait to reel in more attention. The small exposure of his ivory skin whenever he raised his arms up was enough to attract the eyes of his audience like bees to honey. The tight black jeans were clinging to him like a second skin. They wrapped around him, accentuating the curve of his ass so deliciously. It was truly a vision, a dream, and Troye intended to make it unforgettable to anyone watching.

Tyler and Darren had their gazes fixed on the gliding gazelle in front of them. They both stood quietly in separate corners of the room, both hypnotized by the teasing show Troye was providing. They couldn't seem to tear their eyes off the beautiful dancing nymph, utterly entranced by the spell that Troye put on them. Coupled with his sweet giggling once in a while, Troye was killing them with lust.

Ever since Troye got involved in the modeling industry, he had learned the art of seduction and he wore it well. He knew exactly how to pull people in, regardless of their gender. When it came to the men he was trying to seduce, he made sure to bring forward his 'A game'. The role he was playing tonight was nothing short of a sinful seductress but at the same time he exuded innocence and naivety, making him even more irresistible.

It would seem that Tyler should be desensitized by all of Troye's advances by now, but he is most definitely not. In fact, he was the first to break; walking over to Troye with cautious steps. He stood behind of Troye, his mind a little frazzled and his breathing shallow.

"Mind if I join you, baby?" Tyler's voice had come out slightly raspy in Troye's ear.

Troye didn't answer him, but instead, swayed his hips a little more forcefully, knowing that it would be enough for Tyler to get his intention. Troye smirked to himself as he felt Tyler's hands on his hips and swaying together with him. They moved together like a pair of lover doing the tango, their bodies joined from top to bottom. Troye was utterly pleased to feel the hard bulge against his jean clad ass.

As Troye continued to grind his ass against Tyler's hardening length, he had managed to make the two of them groan. His action was enticingly alluring, even the onlooker wasn't able to control the lust bubbling in his belly. As for Tyler, he grabbed harder on Troye's hips, pulling him back harshly to create more friction on his own length. As he kept the grinding at a moderate pace, he leaned into Troye's neck, nudging his nose along the smooth stretch of skin, inhaling the delectable scent that was so unmistakeably, Troye. He proceeded to lick a wet stripe when Troye tilted his head to the side, allowing him more access. He started from the base, tongue swirling upwards and stopped just below Troye's ear and sucked.

" _Aahhhhh_ , Ty, baby.. Yes, right there- Your mouth always feels so damn good..  _Mmmmm_ -"

Troye's arms that had hung loosely at his sides before had anchored themselves onto Tyler's hips. He couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped his throat at Tyler's ministration on his sensitive neck. With few more sets of nipping and sucking of his neck, Tyler detached his mouth and released his deathly grip on Troye's hips before he turned him around to face him. Without sparing a second, he slammed his mouth onto Troye's agaped one. He delved his tongue deep into Troye's mouth, trying desperately to discover the secret that had made him loose his damn mind with anything that came out of that sinful mouth of his.

The atmosphere in the room was suffocating. Their provocative and insinuating dance had successfully made their bodies hot as a red coal. It had the same effect on the third person in the room who was watching the pair like a hawk. Darren was growing hornier as he observed the erotic display.

Never in his life would he think he had a voyeuristic side; but he was pleasantly surprised to fully enjoy watching the pair dry humping in front of him. There was just something about seeing these two beautiful men kissing and touching each other, utterly lost within their own pleasure that made his blood runs wild. The little gasps and hitched moans had made Darren so impossibly aroused he could barely breathe properly. He undid the first button of his shirt, before sliding off his beige jacket, trying hard to cool his body. It was proving difficult as the couple began to groan in unison as their lengths grinded against one another. It was after that blood boiling groan that Darren heard Troye's sultry voice addressing him.

"Don't you want me too, Darren? Don't you wanna play with me?"

With this impossible question, he marched forward to the pair without any hesitancy. Troye's playful words made his arousal shoot to the highest degree, his length fully harden in an instant.

He had shown enough restraint but now he would start reaping what he sowed. Plastering his front to Troye's back, he let himself bask in the warmth that emanated from Troye's body. He bucked his pelvis into Troye's ass, whimpering softly. The friction was a little overwhelming, so much so that he had to take a deep breath to control the urge to grind against Troye's ass until he came in his pants. He had never felt this turned on in his adult life.

Troye, being sandwich between the two sexy men, felt like he was in heaven. Troye placed one arm on Tyler's shoulder and the other shot to the back of Darren's neck, whilst moving his body in between them. Tyler had started to rain open-mouthed kisses down his jaw to his neck and collarbone before he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, continuing his journey down Troye's chest. Darren on the other hand had been laving at Troye's pristine neck, licking and nipping harshly at it and desperately wanting to test how easily that pale skin would bruise.

" _OOHHH- Darren!_  Mmmm, I love it when you're being rough.. Feels so good- More,  _MORE_ -!"

Darren had only been too happy to comply, beginning his assault on the other side of his delicious neck. Troye had let out an unexpectedly loud mewl when he saw that Tyler had now moved his destination to his harden pink nubs. Between having Darren on his neck and Tyler teasing his nipples, his body had never felt more alive. With each suck on his neck, it shot live electricity across his body and with each touch of his sensitive nub, it made his body shake, bend and break.

"Troye, baby... Is this how you fantasize being with Darren? Is this what you wanted?" Tyler asked.

Troye took a moment to collect his thoughts, releasing a short gasp before he spoke, "It seemed promising enough, Ty.. But I'll only know the final verdict when I feel his cock in- AAaHh  _FUCK_!"

Darren shot his hand to Troye's front to cup his bulge. It was a goaded response upon hearing Troye's dirty confession. It had sent huge tremor across his body and now all he could think of was his hard length buried deep in Troye's tight ass.

"Oh you dirty little boy.. You want me to fuck you, huh? I'll fuck you until you can't remember your own name. I'll destroy your pretty little ass until you beg me for mercy."

"Oh  _God_ \- Yes, yesss.. I want that, Darren. Please.. I want to feel your thick cock stretching my ass to the fullest.."

"Yeah? You want that, huh? Hmmm...." Darren muttered, his voice has dropped a few octaves lower. "Tyler, your boyfriend has a filthy little mouth, doesn't he?"

He dropped his head once again continuing to ravish his bruised neck before giving it one last nip, then soothing it out with his wet tongue. When he pulled away to admire his handy work, his head was immediately pulled forward over Troye's shoulder, connecting his mouth with Tyler's. The kiss was fiery and hot, tongues were fighting for dominance, only parting ways when oxygen was eminently needed. They broke apart and stared at each other intently with both of them breathing harshly through their opened mouth. The look Tyler gave Darren told that he was fiercely aroused by the dirty talking between his boyfriend and his good friend.

"You don't know how hot you two look right now, grinding against each other, so desperately wanting to fuck."

He stepped back from them as he spoke through gritted teeth, walking backwards to the chair beside the coffee table. His eyes were transfixed on the grinding duo as he reached the chair to take a seat.

"Well, boys.. Please continue." Tyler encouraged, Darren responded with a sly smile while a plan formed in his brain.

Darren ducked his head down to suck on Troye's shoulder while keeping his eyes locked with Tyler's. He then made his way up, following the line of his neck, blowing soft air across Troye's sensitive ear.

"Let's give Tyler a show he won't soon forget, shall we?"

Troye whimpered, nodding eagerly, as Darren began to trail his hands down Troye's sides, before rerouting them over his front, feeling the muscles contract under his palms when he touched the area below his belly button. Troye clenched his jaw, letting out an audible groan as Darren's mischievous fingers made small circles around the side of his hips. At the same time he rested his head back onto Darren's shoulder with his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation provided by Darren's hands. Depriving himself of his vision, he had enhanced his other senses, mainly his sensitivity to touch. Which was why when Darren moved his hands upwards, passing his belly button and strumming across his ribs, he can't help but shutting his eyes tighter, gasping aloud.

Tyler was watching intently from his seat, his knuckles were almost white from the strength he exerted gripping the armrest. His breathing was harsh, his nostrils flared with each exhale, his length, straining hard within the confines of his pants. It was impossibly arousing to see his boyfriend being teased by the subject of both their dreams. Each noise that spilled from Troye's mouth sounded so alluring and unbelievably sexy, it felt almost foreign to his ears. Seeing his boyfriend responding so lewdly to the touch of another man didn't make him crazy with jealousy. Instead, it almost made him combust with lust. He couldn't wait for the foreplay to be over and bend either of them over to fuck them thoroughly but the show they put on was too delicious to end so soon. They were so engrossed with the pleasure they were giving each other, momentarily lost in their own world. Tyler thought that he could allow them to indulge in each other for a while longer. His own desire would have to wait.

As if Darren heard Tyler's inner monologue, he looked over to Tyler with a glint in his eyes. He roamed his eyes over the restless figure; feeling oddly pleased to know his performance had managed to shake Tyler's control. It stoked the fire in him. He couldn't help but smirk arrogantly because he knew he would break that tight control Tyler was exerting with his next move.

His hands began to travel back down south, trekking a different path to the edge of Troye's pants. He began working on the belt buckle, his actions quick and precise; within seconds he had managed to undo the button and zipper in one go. His thumbs hooked underneath the elastics of Troye's underwear, tugging them down, cautiously avoiding Troye's straining length against his lower belly. He pulled them down extremely slowly; making sure that Tyler was looking and holding his breath at the anticipation to see more skin being exposed. It was aided by the light shimmer of sweat on Troye's hips that the tight material began to glide smoothly down. Darren didn't tug them all down but stopped just under Troye's balls.

The moan that followed was enough for Darren to confirm his suspicion about Troye. Darren could definitely see why Tyler couldn't get enough of this beautiful creature. It was like Troye was created to fulfil any kind of sexual fantasy he had ever had. His body was so pliable and responsive to any form of stimulation; his voice was devastatingly sweet but sinful at the same time. Everything about Troye screamed contrast; he was an angel and a devil all in one. That was exactly why he could be so sweet and so sexual without putting much effort in.

A tremble wracked Troye's body at the tightness around his scrotum; he let out a drawled moan when he felt the light touch of Darren's finger trailing the underside of his length to his engorged tip. Darren had deliberately placed the barely there touches for the sake of testing both their responses and both didn't disappoint. Troye had jerked involuntarily at the gentle assault while Tyler had grunted at Troye's response to Darren's ministration. This threesome was seemingly working so well together. Like gear pieces that fitted so perfectly, every action would cause responses that increased their pleasure and want for one another, none feeling left out. They all made each other go absolutely wanton with the desire for more.

It seemed as if Darren was already long acquainted with Troye's body, his touch affecting him as though fluently playing Troye's body like a seasoned musician with perfect execution. Troye had submitted his whole being for him to play with and he knew exactly where to start. He pushed four fingers into Troye's mouth at once, index and middle finger of each hand while gathering a demanding voice before he spoke.

"Suck my fingers, Troye. Suck them like you would suck Tyler's cock."

Troye whimpered weakly at his demand and began lapping greedily at his digits, hollowing his cheeks; sucking them as harshly as he could. His plump lips were stretched thin by the girth that was created with Darren's fingers and that vision alone had made Tyler's length jump in its tight confinement. He had missed the feeling of Troye's mouth wrapped around his length. He missed the warmth that it provided, the rough surface of his tongue swirling over his velvety skin, the wetness that helped Troye bop up and down his length and the tight pressure of suction on his sensitive tip. It was intense as hell but felt like heaven.

His hands began to move on their own accord. He undid the single button of his grey jacket, shrugging it off before he flung his camouflage T-shirt over his head hurriedly. His breathing was getting harsher, unable to control his own lust from taking over his body and carried on taking the rest of his clothing off until he was as stripped bare.

"Oh, would you look at that, Troye?" Darren whispered sexily against Troye's ear, removing his wet fingers from Troye's mouth and trailed them down his torso. Upon hearing Darren, Troye's eyes snapped open, both of them locked their eyes on the very naked Tyler in front of them and both grinned sheepishly at the image. Without any prior warning, Darren wrapped his hand onto Troye's erected length and gave it a firm squeeze before stroking it gently. "Shit, Oh..  _Oh God_ , Darren. Please be gentle with me.. it's so sensitive now-  _OHHH-!_ "

Tyler's length jumped against his stomach, precum leaking from its tip, coating the underside. Seeing the scene playing out was slowly robbing him of his sanity. He watched as Darren continue to stroke Troye's flushed and swollen length while Troye shot his hands to grab Darren's hair at the back of his head. His grip became tighter as Darren's hand gained momentum and he can't stop the flow of increasingly loud groans from tumbling out of his mouth. His breathing started to get more erratic as the strokes got more vigorous. Just as he thought he would ride the wave of an intense climax, his length was cruelly deprived of the pleasuring grip causing him to whimper in protest. He was instead, met with lips that swallowed his whines, the familiar taste of Tyler quickly invaded his mouth.

He was clinging to Tyler's rough kisses like a madman, still frustrated but searching for the thrill that only an orgasm can provide. He wrapped his arms around Tyler, clawing onto his back with the same intensity as Tyler's kisses. It was heedy, rough and incredibly hot, each kiss is nothing short of teeth clashing and tongues brawling. With a last crude suck on his bottom lips, Tyler released the swollen lip with a loud smack before catching a look at the dishevelled man in front of him. He would have collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Darren gripping on his waist. His chest was heaving and his body was damp from sweat.

"You looked incredibly tempting like this, Troye. So responsive and ready to cum with just a few touches. But you will not cum before we say you can, do you understand, baby?" Troye nodded without any complaint, so Tyler continued, "We will all get what we want soon but right now, I want you to strip and you're going to lie down on the bed and wait for my next command, okay?"

"Okk-aayyy..." Troye's voice was trembling, coated thickly with lust. He began shrugging off his opened shirt and tugging his pants all the way down. Once he was fully naked, he made his way to the bed to crawl to the middle of the bed, laying himself onto the crisp white bed sheet. Tyler smirked then returned his attention to the other man in front of him.

"And you, Mr Darren Criss... You seemed overdressed for the party, don't you think?"

Tyler put on his predatory veneer, hooking his index finger into the front of Darren's pants, tugging it firmly towards him. The force from it was enough to pull Darren in, their bodies clashing into each other. Darren smiled at Tyler's playful demeanour while resting his hands on his sides while patiently waited for Tyler's next action. This is a friendship at its best, the amount of trust and comfortability around each other, even in a sexual encounter spoke volumes to the quality of their friendship.

"I have a feeling that you'll remedy the situation for me, won't you, Tyler?" Darren raised his eyebrow and chuckled when Tyler began playing with the buttons of Darren's shirt.

"Hmmm... You looked great in this outfit but-" Tyler undid the first two buttons on Darren's shirt and planted a wet kiss on the exposed chest. "I bet you will look a hundred times better without it." He continued to undo the rest of the buttons and slid it off Darren's shoulders. Tyler proceeded to play with the trail of dark hair, beautifully shaped, trailing downwards and kept hidden underneath Darren's waistband.

Darren didn't think being undressed could be so erotic but he had learned not to underestimate the powers of seduction exuded by Tyler Oakley. The lingering touches that he rained on Darren had been coy enough to suggest mischief but subtle enough to not want it to stop.

Tyler's kisses were passionately hot; it made Darren shiver and tense in delicious anticipation. Tyler was drawling every moment, every touch lingering for seconds longer. Seconds that felt like forever, Tyler's hands were gliding gracefully along his lower belly, teasing the taut skin near the edge of Darren's pants before he dipped the sly finger under the band near the hip. It took Darren a short gasp later to feel the finger slide towards the middle of his pants, trailing dangerously nearer to his crotch. His breathing hitched when Tyler's finger brushed against the tip of his length in the tight confinement of his underwear and it took him everything to stop himself from jerking forward against Tyler's single digit.

"It would be such a shame to cover up all this perfection with such a superficial thing as clothing." Tyler announced, while his other hand began unzipping the opening that would lead him to his wanted destination. Once it was all the way down, he snaked his hand into the opening. "Mmmm.. And you just made me all the more curious to see you buck naked. I mean, with the bulge I'm feeling right now-" He palmed firmly against Darren's hard on causing the man to hiss. "...it would be a crime to let it stay hidden."

Tyler began to apply more pressure, stroking his hand over the silky material of his underwear, causing moans to spill out from Darren's mouth. "I wonder if you can fit in Troye's  _tight_ , little body, but I think he can take it. He'll feel so incredible around you, the vise so tight you'd wanna stay buried in him and never come out." In the distance, a needy moan was heard. Troye was almost sobbing with the overwhelming desire to release some of the pressure on his length. His hands began to creep lower to his pulsating cock before he heard a growl from Tyler.

"You will not be touching yourself, Troye. We still have a long night ahead of us."

"But-" He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. His lust was so abundant, it was oozing out every of his pores. "Ughh.. You know you make me feel  _these things_ , right where it hurts. It's so good, Ty.. I.. I need-"

"I know what you need, babe. But trust me-" He said while giving Darren's hard length a final stroke before undoing his pants and shoving them down in one go. "You won't regret waiting for this. Didn't you say you want to feel Darren's cock fucking your ass?"

Troye's breathing hitched upon hearing Tyler's tantalizing words. It was true that the urge to finish himself off was strong but the need to be filled was even greater. Now that he finally had his first glance of the glorious and more than adequate length that looked sturdy enough to drive a nail into a solid surface, he gulped and regained his determination to stay obedient. It would be tough. He knew that he had to fight tooth and nail with his bodily desires to stay put and wait for their command. He took another calming breath to try to distract himself from his own leaking length and looked at Tyler.

Tyler smirked. He circled around Darren while his eyes roaming across the plane of his Darren's naked body, like he was one of the world's rarest art pieces, something that should be displayed in the grandest of showrooms. His sculpted torso and the smooth curves of his strong back would have put Michelangelo's 'David' to shame. He came to a stop behind Darren and whispered against his ear.

"Your photos didn't do you justice, even with photoshop. Because you look absolutely gorgeous like this, so gorgeous." He then sank down to his knees in front of Darren and engulfed the throbbing length into his mouth without difficulty.

Troye looked with agape mouth, obsessed, drips of precums pooling near his belly button and he shuddered with a mewl when Darren began thrusting his hips back and forth. His length entering and withdrawing from Tyler's mouth like a well-oiled piston, the control and the strength of his movement was all Troye could focus on.

During the beginning of their courtship, Troye had casually expressed his preference to be the receiving party. Tyler would have been fine with either, so it's quite rare for Troye to see Tyler being so pliant under another man's ministration. Seeing his pleased and satisfied face brought upon by Darren's actions, so ready and willing to have Darren fuck his mouth rendered him breathless.

He bent his knees and dug his heels onto the bed, thighs spread wide and shot three fingers into his own mouth and sucked. It was sloppy, but when they were adequately coated with his saliva, he removed them from his mouth, placing them behind his thigh, inching to his entrance. With the help of his other hand, his ass cheeks were spread nicely and he began teasing his tight opening, nudging at the sensitive ring with his wet finger.

With one, two and three nudges later, he had managed to squeeze his finger through and released the breath that he didn't realized he held. His eyes transfixed onto Darren, his breath shallow but harsh as he tried to keep up with the pace of Darren's thrusts into Tyler's pretty mouth. It took his body a while to accommodate the foreign intrusion but his desperation had forced his body to comply, taking his finger in while his inner muscles clenched around it. He imagined that it was Darren's big juicy length that was penetrating him but good God he was beginning to wonder if Darren could fit all the way in. _'But I want it. I want to feel the stretch, the burn that Darren's beautiful cock might give me'_ , he decided.

After confirming his ultimate goal of receiving great pleasure, he realized that his scrawny finger wouldn't be enough. Not only did it not satisfy the hunger but it created a bigger frustration to his body. Just like a bucket of water couldn't possibly extinguish a raging house on fire, his finger would not give him the release that he needed. But he was desperate, oh so desperate and by the looks of it, the other two men were still pretty occupied and he would have to improvise.

The symphony of grunts and chokes from Darren and Tyler have had him thrust his finger in deeper, desperately searching for the magic spot that never failed to make his body tremble deliciously, the same spot that all bottoms craved for like a dracula craved for warm blood. More beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his hand began to move more vigorously into himself, when one finger deemed insufficient, he quickly added two more at one go.

"Fuck,  _FUCK_ -..  _AHHHH_ \- MMmm.." He cursed, he thrashed but still kept going. In the midst of his high chasing haze, he needed the friction more than he cared to be gentle with himself. The sudden increase of circumference had him gasping harshly; his hips jerked upwards and unexpectedly changed his angle of penetration. It was madness after that. His hand moving at a rash pace, in and out of his opening quicker and rougher, as the changed angle resulted in brushing across his sensitive prostate but not quite hitting it like how Tyler's length would. The brief contact created tiny sparks in his body, like a phantom itch, never to be satisfied, no matter how many times it was scratched.

He was breathless, his arms were burning and he sobbed his frustration and pulled his fingers out with a defeated whine. He looked up when he sensed someone was watching, he was right. Staring straight ahead, he almost choked on the intensity radiated by the two pairs of eyes, transmitting electricity across the space in between them.

His mind being clouded with only the sole purpose of finding his own release, he had unintentionally neglected to realize the pair had stop their act of fellatio entirely, but instead, both were fixated on him, or rather his previous act. So fixated that they may have been lazily stroking their own lengths without realizing it.

He swallowed visibly, his throat suddenly very parched when Tyler raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. The unyielding tension that had been brewing in his lower belly had reached new height, the look of want and desire painted on both of their faces in screaming colours. The model in him had been awoken, like a natural calling of a peacock rousing its feathers to catch the attention of potential mates.

This was entirely different for when he was desperate and looking for a temporary fix. No. He was unmistakeably given a task, and the task was to please his partner or in this instance, partners.

With renewed determination, he got up from his back and knelt on the bed instead, his knees wide apart. He made sure that Tyler and Darren were both still looking at him intently before he once again wet his fingers and looped them behind his balls and slowly disappeared into his body again.

"Oohhh.. _Ohh God._." His breath shuddered. His entrance felt even tighter in this position but the sweet intrusion had sent his mind reeling into a sea of want and need again. "AAAHH, FUCK!" He pushed three in at once, causing his body to shudder and almost tumbled backwards but he kept himself steadied on his spread knees. One hand kept thrusting into himself and another went to stroke on his rock-hard length, stroking as nimbly as he could and moaning as lewdly as possible, hoping to break his lovers' self-control. He was taking the matter in his own hands, literally, because he would lose his mind if he continues to just wait idly.

As the three of them rooted to their own spots, their behaviour was all but bashful, hands busy pleasuring themselves. Then it was Darren who stopped first, though his hands gripped firmly at the base of his length that looked suspiciously ready to burst. It was swollen so beautifully, long and curved upwards. The glistening of Tyler's saliva on the front half of his length was slowly losing its shine as Darren kept rubbing his palm over his length. As Troye trailed his eyes towards the widen head of Darren's tip, he had been blessed to see the clear dew of precum formed at his slit, effortlessly mimicking the elegance of a flawless pearl.

Then, a low, animalistic grunt echoed across the room. A grunt that told a mixed emotion of only slight envy and major lust. A grunt that sounded like a cross in between wanting to keep on watching but also wanting to be watched.

Troye wouldn't have able to pick up so many emotions from just a grunt, but being with Tyler for so long, he had memorized almost every reaction and sound that Tyler makes. True enough, when Troye flicked his attention back to him, he immediately saw the rawness of Tyler's emotions written so clearly on his face. Tyler may joke that he wore his emotions up his sleeves very often but no one knew that it was actually a lie. He kept his true emotion very close to his heart and chosen only to show parts of him that he felt comfortable letting his fans see. Instances like this, where Tyler bares it all, were truly rare and Troye couldn't stop the liquid fire of love spreading across his body, lighting up his entire nerves end and making him fall for Tyler even deeper.

Tyler must have seen it in his eyes, as he took a few long strides towards him and stopped at the end of the bed, his jaw clenched.

"Come here."

Troye's reaction was immediate, as if Tyler's words had a metaphorical string that pulled him towards Tyler. A small part of his brain was telling him that he should feel embarrassed by his level of eagerness but it was futile as the aroused state he was in had easily triumphed over that small part and frankly, he could care less.

"I need to fuck your pretty little mouth now, babe." Tyler's voice low and hoarse.

He nodded obediently; his body dropped down on all four and positioned himself at the same level of Tyler's crotch. With one hand, Tyler cupped Troye's jaw gently and with his other, he wrapped his palm around his base and aligned his twitching length with Troye's accommodating mouth.

With one slow but firm push, Tyler glided into his hot mouth like a melting popsicle. The wetness, the warmth, the depth and the texture of Troye's mouth felt all too familiar and it had entirely crumbled all that was left of Tyler's control. His hand shot up to tangle in Troye's hair and tugged a little too harshly for his own liking, but his conscience, much like his control, had been thrown out the window as soon as he entered Troye's mouth.

His hips started thrusting with a slow, seductive tempo, a movement which he had mastered to gradually increase the pleasure for both the giver and receiver. Troye was very well acquainted with this behaviour and he was always glad that Tyler always was such an attentive lover. But everything about tonight shouldn't even come close to what they have before. Waters should be tested and boundaries should be pushed, so Troye began to loosen his jaw and relaxed his throat, eagerly taking in all that Tyler was giving and desperately wanting more.

"Uhhh, Troye.  _God_ , your mouth feels so good. I swear it feels better every time..."

Troye heard his compliment while he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the pulsating length gliding in and out of his mouth without missing a beat. The words not only boosted his confidence but had further fuelled his determination to break whatever was holding Tyler back.

Troye groaned and hurled his body forward to suck more of Tyler into his mouth. Tyler let out a strangled moan; that noise had caused more blood to rush to Troye's already aching length. The sudden assault had taken Tyler off guard with the continuous thrusting movement; he had been hitting the back of Troye's throat with his engorged tip.

Tyler could have regained a little control of his own thrusts if Troye wasn't being a greedy little cock sucker. He increased the strength of his suction and bobbed up and down his length, his plump lips wrapped tighter around Tyler's length, causing the suction to feel more intense, like he had every intention to suck until Tyler came in his mouth.

Hearing Troye's muffled cries coupled with the vision of Troye on all four began to do bizarre things to Tyler's mind. He envisioned himself fucking Troye's mouth so hard until he heard Troye's cries of pleasure around his length. He thought about tugging onto his brown locks harder, thrusting into his delectable mouth without any restraint, that each thrust would hit the back of Troye's throat. It was only when he heard a growling voice, which later recognized as his own, saying,  _"Fuck yeah, baby. Suck my cock. SUCK IT!"_ that he realized he had actually been doing those lewd things to Troye and didn't just think them.

Without any prior indication, Troye had shifted his arms to grip onto Tyler's waist whilst redistributing his body weight onto his bent knees. It had Tyler gasping and cursing like a incoherent mad man when Troye engulfed more and more of Tyler's thick length, not stopping until his nose nudged against the patch of light hair decorating the very base of Tyler's length.

"FUCK! JESUS FUCKIN- OH GOD.. Oh my fuck! FFFUCK!" He screamed without a care, not when Troye started to swallow around his length, the motion of his throat and tongue squeezing his sensitive, swollen tip. It was a blessing and a sweet torture, Tyler couldn't decide. He lost all senses other than feel; the warm and wet vise around his length, the hot puffs of breath against his lower belly, the bruising grip on his hips. Time stood still for God knows how long, Tyler was only focusing on the pulsating rhythm ringing in his ear in time with his increasing heartbeat. He decided that it was a torture, when a low hum from Troye had turned the vibration into vigorous pulses of pleasures and it shook him almost to completion.

"Fuck, Troye!" Tyler scolded when he abruptly pulled out, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. " _Jesus Christ_ , I swear I almost came and it's gonna be the end of me."

"Hmmm, I know, babe." He said cheekily, though his voice was still hoarse. "You aren't always this rough with me and I love it when you are. I missed it." He continued while wiping the excess saliva that dripped down his chin.

 _God._  Tyler grunted and bent forward to meet Troye eye to eye, their mouth inches apart.

"You will be the death of me, Troye Sivan, and I'll gladly die a thousand times by you than none at all."

He declared before connecting their mouths together. The kiss was tender and extremely sweet, softs lips sliding smoothly, tongues sneaking out cheekily to play a game of 'tag' with each other. Tyler tilted his head to deepen their kiss and he could taste the slight saltiness of his own precum when his tongue invaded Troye's mouth. It was a reminder of their current activity and before he could contemplate his next action, their kiss was cut short when Troye suddenly shuddered and let out a breathy moan into his mouth.

Tyler looked up and saw that Darren had joined Troye on the bed, kneeling in between Troye's spread legs. From where he stood, he could hardly see what Darren was doing but judging from the lewd noises pouring out of Troye, he had a few ideas. Making brief eye contact with Darren and a quick smirk later, Tyler grabbed Troye's jaw and redirected his length into his mouth again, but this time, thrusting only in shallow succession.

Troye's mind went blank and his body spasm on its own. He felt himself being spread wide, his opening no doubt exposed crudely but all he could concentrate on was the soft voice from his subconscious whispering to him;  _yes, yes, yes. more, more, MORE!_  He can't wait to be devoured. The wet thumb that he felt nudging at his opening had been enough for him to sob desperately. Soon enough, he cried out as Darren penetrated his thumb through the still tight ring.

"MMmhhmmm!"

Troye sobbed and all his noises were choked on Tyler's length. The sudden double intrusion was overwhelming to him. He was lost in a vast ocean of incredible feelings. He couldn't think, he couldn't form simple sentences, he couldn't even remember his own name at the moment. His brain only managed to repeat  _more, more, more!_  and he almost cried from happiness when Darren replaced his thumb with three wet fingers, pumping into him without any remorse.

Feeling Troye's ass greedily taking in his fingers, Darren felt bolder than he initially did, pumping harder, deeper and curling his fingers upwards a little. He smirked to himself, more unexpected than he was surprised, that he had found Troye's hidden gem on his first try. He focused on hitting the bundle of nerves and looped his free arm around Troye's waist. He did that just in time to catch Troye's boneless body as he fell forward, his head resting on the bed while his ass was up in the air. It seemed that his body had given up on him when the direct stimulation onto his prostate was too much to handle.

"Ohhhmmmm.. Oh God.. ohhhh- Yes, yes...  _Please_ ,  _Darren,_   _please_   _fuck me now_.."

Darren's body trembled by the sweet call of desperation. Withdrawing his fingers, he swiftly flipped Troye onto his back and pinned his body into the soft mattress. Hands gripping his shoulders and hips straddling his waist, Darren had never felt more powerful than having a writhing Troye underneath him.

He had to admit that when Tyler first subtly suggested his naughty plan, he didn't, in the slightest, imagine it would end up anything like how it did. Although, he didn't think Tyler would be bad in bed before however it was such a pleasant surprise that Tyler happened to be a very seductive and tentative lover. He made him felt welcomed and wanted, even when he had a very needy and dishevelled looking Troye pinned underneath him. His thoughts were interrupted when a plastic bottle and a small packet landed near his thigh. He looked up to see Tyler, a provocative smirk donning his face. He came closer until he was hovering over Troye before he bent down to plant an upside down kiss onto Troye's swollen lips.

"Mmmm, baby.. Seeing you like this.. I just wanna ravage you so thoroughly." Tyler continued his wet kisses along that sharp jaw and caught Troye's earlobe in between his teeth before he whispered.

"God help me I so wanted to, but I won't. Because I'm gonna let Darren take care of you tonight."

With one last nip to the flushed earlobe, he felt more than he heard Troye's whimpering nod before he reached for the foiled packet on the bed, tore it open and offered it to Darren.

Darren took it without hesitance and proceeds to roll the slick rubber down his length. One last look at the flushed face, the hickey covered neck and the tousled hair, Darren detached himself from the slim waist and helped Troye to lift his shaky legs up and had his calves rest against Darren's dampened, firm chest.

Reaching for the bottle, he uncapped it with a swift click and squeezed an adequate amount of the slippery substance onto his palm. It was cool to his touch, silently agreeing to the effect that the coolness had on his skin. The first jolt was thrilling, then when the substance gradually heated up from the skin contact, the lube actually soothed the area it was applied on.

He lowered his cupped hand towards Troye's ass before proceeding to scoop a dollop of the lube to smear it at Troye's thoroughly prepared opening and the rest onto his own sheathed length. As expected, Troye hissed at first then hummed when Darren finished spreading the smooth gel over his clenching ring.

It seemed a little cruel to prolong this any longer. Therefore, Darren wasted not another second and grabbed onto his length to align with Troye's opening. He pushed forward firmly, feeling his tip breach pass the tight ring. Tyler was right. Troye felt absolutely incredible and it had goaded one's natural instinct to continue pushing and be buried into the delicious warmth entirely. He heard Troye's whimpering moans in sync with his own relieved exhales when he was finally buried to the hilt, his length pulsing in succession. He had been bracing himself for the tightness that would surround his sensitive length but never had he thought Troye would manipulate his body so lewdly. Having Troye clench and unclench his inner muscles repeatedly had caused Darren to jerk deeper into his ass. His arms shot up to wrap around Troye's leg and groaned.

"Oh God, Troye.. Stop doing that.  _Jesus_.. It's gonna end before it even begins."

"Fuck.. I can't.. Your cock.. I have been dreaming of this.. Ohh.. It's so good. So good..  _Ahh-hhh-_ "

Troye was cut mid-sentence when Darren wiggled his hips, the action shot pulses of pleasure that made his toe curls. Darren was trying to control his harsh breathing as he was savouring the snug feeling around his length. Once he felt that he had regained control, he moved his hips in tiny rolls and it felt like standing too close to the sun but forever wanting more. He began a slow and steady pace, pulling out an inch before jabbing it back in. That's all it took for Troye to start begging him to go faster.

It may have been deliberate but it was too difficult for Troye to comprehend anything else other than the strong jab Darren was making. It was slow and hard, a combination that always left Troye insane and he begged Darren to go faster, to fuck him harder, and his fingers clawed onto the crumpled covers underneath his palms. It was different, in a good way, compared to when Tyler fucked him. Feeling Darren's length shoving in and out of him right now, he kept a mental note that both men were special in their own ways and both men gave him pleasures that were insurmountable. As Tyler was able to reach depths that no other man could, Darren's girth was stretching him so deliciously. The burn was a welcomed bliss; with each thrust comes the pleasure that flowed through his body like liquid fire, goose bumps formed wherever the fire went.

Low groans and heavy breathings were filling the room. Troye was submitting his whole being onto the current of the gentle whirlpool, a whirlpool made up of feelings that Darren was sweeping him in with such strong current. He opened his tired eyes when he suddenly felt Darren grabbing onto his ankles and wrapped his legs around Darren's waist. He did that so smoothly without breaking his thrusting rhythm. Before Troye could respond how much he liked the new position, he let out an embarrassing moan when Darren bend forward and quickly enveloped one of his pink hard nub into Darren's mouth.

"OHMYGOD,  _DARRENNN!_  Yess, Oh God,  _oh God! Harderrr!_ "

And Darren complied. He literally couldn't have done any different by the looks of his own state. Being inside Troye's tight vise, fucking him slowly into the mattress was just a rouse as to how in control he was of his desires. If anything, he was as desperate as Troye, if not more, to reach completion. So, he thrust sharper, his mouth sucked harder as Troye's erratic hands scratched his shoulders and moved to card the fingers into his hair, he felt another new sensation on his back.

A single finger was trailing along the dip of Darren's back; starting from the curve of his neck met his shoulder, moving downwards along his spine. Tyler was drawing an invisible line with his finger as he went, feeling the smooth skin underneath his calloused pad, drawing a shuddered breath out of Darren. The action had halted all movement. Darren had his mouth hovering over Troye's nipple and his length buried in Troye's ass, but he was utterly mesmerized by what Tyler was doing to him. It seemed like every nerve on his back had come alive and the slightest touch of Tyler's calloused finger had caused shiver rippling down his spine. Tyler's finger glided lower, over the roundness of his ass and stopped near his sensitive opening.

All of the stimulation assaulting him at once had left him perplexed. Which was why it took him a while to realize his head being tilted up and Troye was smiling at him, his eyes gleaming like a lovely angel.

"Kiss me, please..."

They connected their mouths and very quickly, the kiss turned passionate. Troye opened his mouth and his tongue snaked out to meet Darren's halfway. Their tongues duelled, danced and teased each other, kissing each other like old lovers and savouring each other’s taste.

It was Darren who backed away abruptly and craned his neck to look behind him when he felt something wet and warm rested directly on his delicate entrance. Hearing his own rapid heartbeats and harsh breathing, he almost missed the sweet voice speaking to him from underneath.

"Don't worry, Darren. Tyler's gonna take care of you now. He'll make you feel wonderful, I promise."

As though Tyler had been waiting for a signal from Troye, Darren felt the pointed tip of Tyler's tongue invading his entrance, pushing through the tight ring as he lost all thoughts. He felt his ass cheeks being spread wide as Tyler plunged his tongue deeper and lapping it up as he pleased.

" _Aa-hhhh_ , Tyler! Tyler, yess.. fuck, FUCK!"

Darren screamed and jerked forward when the warm tongue was quickly replaced with cool, lubed fingers. Tyler was making sure that Darren was thoroughly prepared, while he pumped his fingers in, scissoring them, Darren's hips had been rolling forward and burying himself deeper into Troye's ass.

They both cursed in unison and it was music to Tyler's ears. Having his boyfriend and his close confidante sounding needy and desperate under his ministration causing his inner caveman to surface. He moved his fingers in and out faster, twisting and turning them in his tight ass until Darren was moaning incoherently and writhing above Troye.

After what seemed like a lifetime later, Tyler retrieved his fingers and that earned him a weak whimper from Darren. He made a quick work to sheath himself and lube his length adequately, doing all that with a single thought in his mind.

"I have been thinking about fucking your pretty ass for as long as I can remember-" He said while teasing Darren's opening with his lubed head. "And now, I'm going to ruin it for any other man. And Darren, baby.. I'm gonna  _wreck_  you." Then he pushed.

The burn came as quickly as it went away. Tyler was pushing at a gradual pace and Darren felt every inch of him as he entered. The friction against his inner muscles seemed to go on forever and once Tyler was all the way in, it was mayhem. Without a doubt, Tyler's full length felt amazing in him and he had never felt so full, nothing had ever penetrated so deep.

Tyler gripped one arm on Darren's waist and placed one palm into his taut stomach, no doubt to aid Darren's movement for when they started to fuck each other. Tyler began with a short thrust, cursing silently to himself before he pulls his length all the way out with just the tip still snuggly wrapped inside and slammed back in.

"AAaHhhh-"

"UGGHHH-"

"FFFUUC-"

The sensation was nothing short of toe curling, hair standing and mind numbingly gratifying. The force of impact was so potent; it had forcibly driven all three of them into a state of beautiful chaos. The air around them was sizzling and humid, it was thick and heedy like a hot cocoon, wrapped around them like warm bliss and coaxing them into a trance. A trance that all three were willing to be in for as long as their body complied.

As if all their wants and needs were passed through their connecting bodies, they began to move of their own accord, coupling perfectly with each pull, each tug and each thrust. Their copulation started slow, with Tyler allowing Darren to thrust forward into Troye before he pulls himself out and thrust back in. Once they get a little more familiarized with their rhythm, they gradually increased their tempo and continue riding on the train of pure euphoria.

" _HHNNNMMmmm_  OH, TY!! Oh God, yess..  _your cock is so big, SO GOOD!_ " Darren cried.

Needless to say, Darren was a complete mess. Feeling his sweaty body sliding against two hot bodies, the pressure on his own length and the delicious stretch of his ass was overwhelming. He felt himself slowly inching towards his completion as the tingling sensation that were simmering low in his belly had now flared and spreading fire across his whole being. He couldn't have been happier to hear the similar cries of desperation from Troye, indicating the same for him and he gladly shot up his hand to wrap around Troye's neglected length.

Darren nimbly coated Troye's trembling length with precum and pumped it in his tight fist, making sure to increase the stimulation for Troye. His aim was to aid Troye to reach his high before himself, so with a couple more rough but precise thrusts into Troye's ass while pumping the leaking length in his hand, Troye began shouting incoherent rambling and his body was in a constant convulsion.

Troye choked and sobbed as he reached his mind blowing orgasm. Lines of white cums splattered across his sweaty stomach and he felt as if his body was being pulled in all directions. His weak legs detached from Darren's waist and his body was spasming so vigorously. The orgasms that assaulted his body were cruelly intense, but it was worth all of the tension and aching pressure that he went through. Above him, Darren's breathing was getting harsher, sometimes hitched and nothing could have prepared him for the attack that followed.

Tyler managed a deathly grip onto Darren's waist; he changed his kneeling position to having one foot anchored onto the mattress and began plunging into Darren with uninhibited strength. The slight changed angle had resulted in hitting Darren's sensitive bundle of nerve with precision. Darren wailed and cursed a string of profanities. Tyler continuously slammed his unforgiving length into him.

Their little tempting game started off as a marathon, constantly pacing themselves while keeping a close look in their opponents. It was when they were finally nearing the finish line, that they would recollect themselves and sprint forward with a new burst of energy. Tyler's hips were moving rapidly, each thrust was rewarded with a loud moan from Darren and judging from the tightness of Darren's back muscles, he was nearing the edge and ready to teeter over it and experience the ultimate free fall.

"Darren, oh babe.... Come for me, baby, COME NOW!"

And he did. His eyes rolled to the back of his brain, all he could see was blinding darkness. The climax was unbelievably powerful, violent even, as it had shot fiery electricity to all his nerves end and back to his still pulsing length. His body felt like jelly and collapsed gently onto Troye's small frame as his arms had finally given up on keeping him above Troye.

Tyler had kept going after he had successfully coaxed Darren to his completion. His own orgasm was nearing too, as he felt the telltale sign of his own muscles tensing and contracting around his belly. The grip on Darren’s hips tightens as Tyler pounded into Darren without any restriction, ultimately trying to chase his long sought for release. The release came like a speeding tornado, violent and unforgiving, wrecking him completely until he felt it to the very core of his bones. It was such a raging thrill and the adrenaline that flowed through his body in the midst of his climax was exhilarating and intoxicating, he never wanted it to end.

He was trying hard to keep himself up, not wanting to add his body weight onto Darren and in turn crushing Troye further into the bed. He merely rested his forehead onto Darren's back and perched his palms onto the bed before allowing himself to catch his breath. After what seemed like infinity later, all three of them had their breathing back to normal.

Tyler slowly detached himself from Darren, earning him a soft whimper and collapsed on the bed beside the still tangled Darren and Troye. Troye didn't mind the feeling of Darren's body on top of him as it felt warm and fuzzy but the weight may turn into an uncomfortable numbness eventually. Fortunately, Darren have had the same thought and carefully pulled his length out of Troye. Troye hummed at the sensation and gasped as Darren pulled all the way out, leaving him feeling sore and empty.

He was starting to miss his boyfriend and the feeling that only he can provide after an intense orgasm like this. When he regained the sensation of his arms and legs, he got up and crawled to Tyler and laid down beside him, his head rested on Tyler's chest. Tyler immediately looped his arm around Troye, tugging him closer to his warm body basking in the feeling of familiar skin on skin contact. Then they heard a loud huff, then a bounce on the bed when another body crashed on Tyler's other side.

"Wow, that was.. kinda unexpected." Darren spoke first and Tyler chuckled at his nonchalant statement.

"I would very much prefer for the 'wow' to be directed at how phenomenal the sex was. But that works for me too, right babe?" Tyler turned towards Troye when he spoke the last bit.

"MMmmmmm... It was wonderful. Both of you. I feel like the luckiest boy." He hummed his reply with such an angelic voice, his lips brushing against Tyler's chest and Tyler couldn't stop himself from shivering a little. He planted a loving kiss on Troye's forehead and turned towards his other side, his eyes being blessed with the image of an utterly exhausted and sexily disheveled man. Tyler searched for Darren's hand and laced his fingers with Darren's before tugging it upwards to give the back of his hand a sweet kiss.

"I do hope you had a wonderful experience, Darren. I know Troye and I did."

The smile Darren shot him was reassuring enough to cancel out any doubt in Tyler's mind and the light flutter in his heart had agreed with him that tonight was truly special. It was a night to be remembered and to be cherished. But as the innocence of Darren's smile dissolved into a sly one, Tyler knew that this wasn't just casual fuck between friends. This was a wicked game of desire and lust. And for them, it will always be a sinful temptation.

 


End file.
